Ditolak huh ?
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Intinya AoKise. Langsung baca aja yok mari-ssu.


**Title : Ditolak huh?**

 **Cast : Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, OC**

 **Pairing : AoKise slight Aomine x OC**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Desclaimer : AoKi dan KnB bukan milik saya, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, but this story is mine**

 **Warning : OOC parah XD, typo bertebaran, alur amburadul -_-**

 **Summary : Ditolak. Pasti sakit bukan? Apalagi yang ditolak itu adalah perasaanmu. Sebagian orang pastinya akan menyerah begitu saja ketika perasaannya ditolak, dan akan mencari tambatan lain untuk move on. Namun tak sedikit pula yang bertahan dan tetap berusaha mengejar sang pujaan hati meski tak jarang sakit yang menerpa. Begitu pun Kise, Kise Ryouta yang memilih opsi kedua.**

 **Note : diluar kaidah EYD, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Read Minnacchi~**

Kise atau lengkapnya Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya murid di Teiko Senior High School. Teiko merupakan sekolah ternama di Tokyo, karena dari TK hingga Perguruan Tinggi menyandang nama Teiko. Tepat sekali, yang masuk ke sekolah ini hanyalah murid kaya, pintar dan mempunyai beasiswa tetap tentunya. Dan Kise bisa masuk karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, tentu saja.

Sakit, sesak, perih, dan kecewa. Rasa itu bagaikan makanan sehari-hari untuk Kise. Namun anehnya ia tak sedikitpun ada niat untuk menyerah. Menyerah terhadap tambatan hatinya yang bahkan tak menghiraukannya. Hari ini pun begitu lagi, saat tiba di kelasnya yakni kelas IX-A ia dihidangkan pemandangan oleh sang pujaan hati yang sedang mencumbu wanita lain dipojokan kelas. Sontak saja ia bergegas menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

"Aominecchi !" teriak Kise menghampiri Aomine yang tengah asik mencumbu wanita lain.

"…"

 **Srettt**

"apa yang kau lakukan Kise teme?!" umpat Aomine saat Kise menariknya menjauh sehingga cumbuannya dengan Hinata –wanita itu- terlepas.

"kau jalang pergilah mencari korban yang lain, jangan ganggu Aominecchi !" ungkap Kise kasar kepada Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Aomine.

"oi teme jangan sebut pacarku jalang baka !" sentak Aomine sembari melepaskan tangan Kise yang tadi menarik lengannya.

"Kise-kun, aku tau kau menyukai pacarku, tapi jangan bicara aneh-aneh tentangku. Dan lagi, Aomine-kun tidak gay seperti mu. Tak apa Aomine-kun, aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku kasian kepada sahabatmu itu." Seringai Hinata kepada Kise dan ia mendekati Aomine sembari memeluk lengannya manja.

"Aominecchi percayalah, dia hanya ingin menguras dompet mu saja, kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya berciuman di gang sempit belakang sekolah." Ungkap Kise menatap Aomine memohon.

"urusai Kise, sudah ku bilang jalani semua seperti saat kita belum saling kenal. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mempercayaimu ataupun menerima cintamu. Aku normal, tidak menjijikan sepertimu." Ungkap Aomine dingin.

 **Deg**

 **Kise POV**

"urusai Kise, sudah ku bilang jalani semua seperti saat kita belum saling kenal. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mempercayaimu ataupun menerima cintamu. Aku normal, tidak menjijikan sepertimu." Aominecchi mengatakan itu dengan dinginnya. Sakit sekali Aominecchi, kumohon jangan siksa aku lagi lebih dari ini. Tak apa jika Aominecchi tidak menerimaku, tapi tolong percaya, wanita itu licik.

 **KISE POV end**

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Aomine meninggalkan Kise sendiri didalam kelas. Ya tadi hanya ada mereka bertiga, karena ini masih cukup pagi. Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang kini tengah mengalirkan air matanya. Kise hanya menangis diam sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Kise-kun, ohayou."

"kyaaa hant.. ouch ittai" Kise kaget mendengar suara yang barusan menyapanya hingga ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Sosok itu pun membantu Kise. Kise yang melihat wujud hantu(?) itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"daijobou Kise-kun?" Tanya sosok itu datar.

"Kurokocchi datanglah dengan benar-ssu. Aku baik-baik saja-ssu" ucap Kise sembari tersenyum lebar.

Ah ternyata sosok itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelas Kise sekaligus sahabatnya. Bocah itu memang kedatangannya membuat orang jantungan.

"berhentilah berbohong Kise-kun." Ungkap Kuroko datar sembari duduk dikursinya yang berada didepan Kise.

"beneran tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi, tidak ada yang terluka juga-ssu."

"maksudku Aomine-kun."

"ah Kurokocchi melihatnya tadi-ssu?!" kaget Kise dengan suara cemprengnya.

"urusai Kise, nanodayo" ungkap seseorang yang baru memasuki kelas.

"ohayou Midorima-kun/Midorimacchi" sapa Kuroko dan Kise kepada Midorima.

"hm. Ohayou" Balas Midorima sembari duduk dibangkunya yang berada di samping Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi yang tadi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya-ssu?" bisik Kise kepada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan karena murid-murid lain sudah mulai memasuki kelas dan disusul oleh sang guru.

 **SKIP TIME**

Kelas usai, jam istirahat kebanyakan siswa memilih kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Namun tidak dengan Kise, ia malah pergi keatap dengan membawa bentonya. Tadinya Kise ingin menngajak teman-teman pekanginya, namun mereka semua ada janji dengan kekasih masing-masing, Kuroko dengan Akashi dan Midorima dengan Murasakibara. Terpaksalah ia sendiri menuju atap.

Sesampainya diatap ia kembali merasakan sakit. Bagaimana tidak, disana terpampang sang pujaan hati yakni Aomine Daiki sedang asiknya meremas dada Hinata. Hinata yang sadar akan keberadaan Kise dengan sengaja menggoda Aomine untuk bertindak lebih dengan mengelus selangkangan si pemuda tan itu. Namun tak lama ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan menghentikan kegiatan asusila mereka. Sungguh Kise mengucap syukur berkali-kali, setidaknya kali ini keperjakaan Aomine selamat.

"ah sayang, temanku mengirim pesan ada sedikit kekacauan di kelasku. Sampai disini dulu ne?" Kise dapat melihat Hinata yang merapikan pakaiannya.

"aku belum puas sayang, aku akan ikut untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan itu agar ini bisa kita lanjutkan ya?" Aomine tampak kesal.

"besok atau nanti bisa kita lanjutkan sayang. Tak boleh, nanti Aomine-kun harus masuk kelas karena tadi sudah boloskan. Dan lagi aku malu jika harus melakukan itu dilihat oleh gay menjijikan itu sayang. Ah aku pergi sekarang sayang," ucap Hinata buru-buru sembari mencium bibir Aomine dan melewati Kise dengan sedikit mendorong Kise kesamping.

Kise menatap Aomine yang juga menatapnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Aomine dan duduk disamping Aomine.

"untuk apa kau kesini Kise? Mengganggu saja, hoam." Ucap Aomine datar sembari menguap dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"maaf jika mengganggu-ssu hehe. Aku bawa bentou kesukaan Aomine-ku, ayo makan besama-ssu." Ucap Kise dengan semangat. Jangan lupakan senyum palsu yang sering ia gunakan untuk menutup rasa sakitnya itu kini setia terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"aku tidak lap..(ngauukk –suara perut Aomine XD) cih kuso." Malu Aomine sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kise yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan. Ia segera membuka bentounya. Bisa dibilang cukup untuk porsi dua orang. Dan segera menarik Aomine untuk duduk.

"jangan sentuh aku teme !" umpat Aomine. Kise tersentak kaget, namun segera ia tutupi dengan senyum konyolnya.

"ahahaa Aominecchi woles saja dong, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok-ssu." Tawa Kise.

 **Kise POV**

"jangan sentuh aku teme !"

Aominecchi mengumpat padaku. Hatiku sakit sekali, tapi demi kenyamanannya segera saja aku tutupi dengan tingkah konyolku.

 **Normal POV**

Aomine yang melihat tawa Kise yang berbeda hanya diam menatap Kise. Namun ia juga tetap duduk menghadap pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Kise tampak membongkar paper bag tempat bentounya tadi, ia terlihat kebingungan.

"ah kemana satunya lagi? Tadi perasaan sudah lengkap semua-ssu." Guman Kise pelan.

Aomine yang melihat Kise yang kebingungan mau tak mau angkat bicara juga.

"oi teme cepatlah berikan sumpitku, aku lapar kau tau kan." Ucap Aomine datar sembari menatap Kise.

"ah ini Aominecchi, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya-ssu." Balas Kise sembari memberikan sepasang sumpit kepada Aomine.

"hm. Itadakimasu." Aomine mengambil sumpit dari Kise dan mulia memakan bentou yang disiapkan Kise tadi.

Kise hanya tersenyum manis melihat cara makan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka bersahabat, namun Aomine masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Mungkin yang beda hanya sikapnya kepada Kise semenjak mereka naik ke kelas XI ini. Ya bisa dibilang semenjak Kise menyatakan perasaannya kepada Aomine.

 **Flashback on**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, yaitu dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Aomine dan Kise sekelas lagi, yaitu kelas IX-A. Tentu saja akal-akalan Kise yang merengek pada sang papa tercinta untuk membuat mereka (AoKi) sekelas lagi.

Saat teman-teman mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dikarenakan hari pertama tentu para guru membebaskan para siswa free hari itu. Hal ini tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kise yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan cintanya ke Aomine.

Segera saja ia tarik Aomine yang tengah asyik memandang keluar jendela itu keluar kelas. Dan ya itu membuat Aomine kesal akan sifat sang sahabat.

"yak Kise ada apa? Aku sedang malas untuk apapun." Gerutu Aomine, namun ia tetap mengikuti si pirang.

"sstt Aominecchi, ikuti saja dulu-ssu." Ucap Kise dengan nada ceria.

"huh bebek cerewet." Guman Aomine.

"aku mendengarnya-ssu."

"hm..yaya."

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan. Ternyata Kise membawa Aomine ke atas atap sekolah mereka. Tempat yang selalu mereke datangi ketika bosan akan pelajaran kelas.

"kenapa kesini Kise?" Tanya Aomine heran.

"Aominecchi sayang padaku?" Tanya Kise sembari memegang tangan Aomine.

Aomine mendelik heran, kenapa dengan pirang ini. Namun ia tetap menjawab.

"tentu pirang. Kau kan sahabatku, walau cerewet aku menyayangimu."

"Aominecchi cinta padaku?"

"gosh iya, kau sahabatku aho. Ada apa denganmu sih?" heran Aomine sembari mengusap kepala Kise. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Kise sedang cerewet seperti ini. Sontak pipi Kise menghangat.

"aku mencintai Aominecchi." Ungkap Kise merona.

"cinta sebagai pria yang mencintai pasangannya, bukan sebagai sahabat." Lanjut Kise. Ia memegang tangan Aomine yang berada di kepalanya.

Aomine diam. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Ia pun mundur selangkah. Dan menatap Kise datar.

"jangan bercanda Kise."

"aku serius-ssu. Aku mencintai Aominecchi, sudah semenjak kita saat Junior High School-ssu."

"selama itu? Tapi mengapa?"

Kise tak menjawab. Ia mendekat kearah Aomine dan berjinjit lalu menarik kerah gakuran Aomine. Lalu –

CUPP

Kise mencium Aomine tepat di bibir. Aomine yang kaget hanya diam sembari melotot.

Namun karena merasa bibir Kise nikmat(?) ia mulai melumat bibir Kise. Tangannya berpindah memeluk pinggang Kise. Kise yang merasakan respon Aomine, segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Aomine.

Aomine melumat bibir Kise. Tampaknya ia sangat menyukai rasa manis dibibir Kise.

"eungghh Aominecchii nghh" desah Kise saat Aomine menghisap kuat lidahnya.

Mendengar itu sontak Aomine mendorong Kise. Ia seolah sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia pun menatap Kise marah.

"gay sialan. Jangan mendekatiku lagi, aku membencimu bangsat !" ucao Aomine kasar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang terduduk menangis pilu.

Semenjak itu Aomine berlaku kasar terhadap Kise. Namun Kise tetap mengejar Aomine tak peduli seberapa kasar pria tan itu.

 **Flashback off**

"oi teme kau tak makan?" Tanya Aomine dengan mulut penuh.

"ah nanti saja, Aominecchi duluan saja, sumpitnya Cuma satu, padahal aku tadi bawa dua-ssu. Lagipula tadi aku sudah makan dan masih kenyang-ssu, Aominecchi habiskan ya." Balas Kise sembari membuang remah nasi di bibir Aomine. Sontak Aomine menepis tangan Kise hingga tangan Kise membentur ubin kasar yang mereka duduki.

"ouch maaf Aominecchi, tadi ada remah nasi di bibir Aominecchi." Kise kaget dan meringis pelan punggung tangannya membentur ubin.

Aomine yang melihat itu hanya diam, ia measa kasihan pada Kise. Namun ego yang terlalu tinggi nya membuat pria tan itu tak berkutik.

"heh bilang saja kau mencuri kesempatan untuk berbagi sumpit denganmu. Gay sialan." Ungkap Aomine kasar tak memperdulikan Kise.

"hehe Aominecchi tau saja-ssu." Tawa palsu Kise kembali terdengar. Ia yang tadi nya bersemangat untuk makan, malah kini terasa kenyang akibat ungkapan Aomine tadi.

Aomine pun melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat Kise, hingga bentou yang Kise bawa habis tak bersisa.

"aku pergi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa aku memakan bentou mu. Dan terimakasih, bentoumu enak." Ucap Aomine dan beranjak pergi dari atap.

"…" Kise diam tak membalas. Bahkan memandang Aomine saja tidak.

Aomine kembali menoleh kearah Kise. Ia tertegun sesaat melihat air mata yang mengalir dikedua manic madu Kise. Ia juga dapat melihat pandangan terluka Kise walaupun Kise tidak sedang menatapnya.

Kise sadar Aomine masih disana dan sekarang menatapnya, namun ia hiraukan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada Aomine.

"Aominecchi tahu tidak mengapa aku mencintai Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise sendu.

"…" Aomine diam tak menjawab.

"karena Aominecchi yang membuatku merasa nyaman, aman dan terlindungi. Tanpa Aominecchi sadari dulu Aominecchi lah yang menjaga ku. Ingat saat aku digoda preman nakal itu? Aominecchi yang membawaku berlari menjauhi mereka. Ingat saat aku hamper tenggelam dilaut saat liburan? Aominecchi berlari dari tepian pantai dan berenang menyelamatkanku. Lalu ada banyak lagi kan-ssu? Hiks..aku mencintai Aomiecchi hiks.." Kise bercerita sambil terisak pelan.

"hiks kenapa Aominecchi sekarang tidak mengganggapku ada hanya karena aku mencintai Aominecchi? Aku sakit saat Aominecchi mengumpat kasar padaku hikss. Aku tidak pernah minta perasaan ini tumbuh-ssu. Hiks..tapi mulai sekarang Aominecchi boleh senang-ssu hehe..hikss" Kise memaksakan dirinya tertawa dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aominecchi tidak akan melihatku lagi besok, Aominecchi senang kan-ssu? Tidak ada lagi gay menjijikan yang mengganggu Aominecchi." Kise masih terus bercerita tanpa mengindahkan tatapan marah Aomine.

"apa maksudmu Kise?" geram Aomine.

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa ssu. Ah iya Minecchi, Hinata-san itu tidak cocok untuk Aominecchi, dia hanya menginginkan uang Aominecchi, percayalah Aominecchi, aku berkata ju-"

 **PLAKK**

Belum sempat Kise meneruskan kalimatnya, Aomine menampar Kise dengan keras. Kise kaget dan menahan sakit, saking kerasnya membuat bibir Kise robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"kupikir tadi aku merasa simpati denganmu, tapi mendengar kau mengatai pacarku tentu aku panas gay sialan. Dan kau piker aku akan memohon untuk tidak kau tinggalkan? Malah aku senang, ya sangat senng seperti yang kau katakana tadi. Menjauhlah dan jangan temui aku lagi bangsat." Usai mengeluarkan emosinya Aomine bergegas pergi.

"hehe Aominecchi hikss..sakit.." Kise kembali menangis tanpa menghiraukan luka dibibir dan tangannya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sekolah telah usai, Aomine berjalan menuju kelas sang pacar yaitu kelas XII-B. ia mendengar suara sang pacar yang sedang berbicara. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengar sejenak dibalik dinding.

"tentu saja aku berhasil, jangan bilang aku Hinata jika tidak bisa melakukan itu." Suara pacarnya membuat Aomine semakin penasaran.

"sayang kau keterlaluan, aku sampai tak tega membuat uke cantik seperti dia begitu terluka, Hinata-chan.." Aomine menyeringit heran, siapa lelaki yang memanggil pacarnya dengan sayang itu.

"jangan bilang kau menyukai gay sialan itu Kiyoshi?" ungkap hinata marah.

"tidak sayang, hanya saja aku kasian padanya. Semenjak kau memfitnah pirang itu dengan menyebar gossip palsu, itu membuatnya tampak menyedihkan. Dan aku juga tidak menyukai taruhan mu, kau sudah memenangkan taruhan itu dan mendapat banyak barang kesukaan mu dari Aomine kan? Putuskanlah dia dan kita bisa megumbar kemesraan lagi." Aomine menggeram marah. Semua yang diakatakan Kise benar, betapa bodohnya ia. Yang paling ia sesali adalah ia termakan gossip murahan Hinata, gossip yang menyebutkan Kise bekerja sebagai gigolo yang haus sex.

"tak perlu. Saat ini pun aku akan memutuskan jalang ini."

Pasangan kekasih itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Aomine.

"ah sayang sejak kapan disini?" gugup Hinata sembari memeluk lengan Aomine.

"jangan menyentuhku jalang. Kita putus dan terimakasih servis jalangmu yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan itu. Cukup 2 bulan ini, aku jijik padamu. Harusnya aku lebih mempercayai Kise." Ungkap Aomine dingin dan melepaskan lengan Hinata.

"heh apa untung nya gay sialan itu hah? Kau sendiri yang bilang membencinya bukan?

"itu karena aku merasa marah saat gossip murahan mu tersebar, aku benci Kise disentuh orang lain. Baru tadi aku sadari aku bukan jijik ataupun benci padanya, tapi aku mencintainya sehingga aku marah milikku disentuh oranglain. Dan perlu kau ketahui, dari dulu hingga sekarang hatiku masih milik Kise, kau tak lebih dari anjing pemuas nafsuku. Ah satu lagi, jangan pernah mengganggu milikku lagi bitch." Ungkap Aomine panjang lebar.

"hahaha.. kasian sekali kau tampan. Kisah cintamu cukup sampai disini, karena bocah sialan itu akan segera pindah keluar negeri. Malang nasibmu tampan." Seringai hinata saat melihat wajah kaget Aomine.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Aomine berlari menuju parkiran. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobilna tergesa-gesa. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"nomor yang anda tuju-"

Aomine menelpon Kise namun operator yang menjawabnya.

Aomine pun mencoba menelpon Kuroko yang merupakan temannya yang dekat dengan Kise.

"moshi-moshi Aomine-kun."

"tetsu apa Kise sudah pindah? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Aomine cepat.

"sudah. Sudah dipesawat. Ada apa?"

"aku ingin memintanya tetap disisiku, ah-"

 **TIIIINNNN**

Sambungan telepon terputus saat Aomine kehilangan fokusnya, dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Kise tengah berada di toilet bandara, setelah berpisah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman nya tadi ia merasa kebelet pipis. Kise menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan memikirkan Aomine.

Drrtt..drtt..

Ponsel Kise bergetar, ternyata Kuroko menelponnya. Kise menyeringit heran, padahal baru 10 menit yang lalu mereka berpisah, namun Kuroko menelponnya kembali.

"ada ap-"

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun kecelakaan, di Rumah Sakit xxx, cepatlah dia sekarat." Potong Kuroko cepat.

"hah apa?" Kise tulalit.

"Aomine-kun kecelakaan, di Rumah sakit XXX"

Kise segera mematikan hp nya dan berlari kencang menuju orangtuanya yang tengah menunngunya. Sambil menangis terisak Kise memohon untuk batal ikut orangtuanya ke Korea, pindah. Orangtuanya pun mengizinkan dengan syarat mengantarkan Kise ke tempat tujuan, mereka sanksi membiarkan Kise mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan begini.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sesampainya di RS Kise segara berlari mencari ruangan yang tadi sempat d isms Kuroko. Ia dapat melihat Akashi yang tengah memeluk Kuroko yang tampak tegang dan Murasakibara yang menggenggam erat tangan Midorima yang tampak Pucat. Kelihatannya mereka belum pulang sejak tadi berpisah dibandara.

"bagaimana Aominecchi hiikkss-ssu?" Tanya Kise setelah sampai dihadapan teman pelanginya.

"Aomine-kun masih didalam diperiksa, Kise-kun tenanglah dulu." Ucap Kuroko sembari membawa Kise duduk disampingnya.

"bagaimana bisa begini Kurokocchi hiks? Tadi disekolah Aominecchi masih sehat-sehat hikss." Tangis Kise kembali pecah.

"kami masih belum tahu Ryouta, tengkan dirimu." Kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara.

"itu benar, tenanglah Kise/Kisechin, nanodayo," sambung MuraMido.

Orangtua Kise menitipkan Kise ke AkaKuro dan MuraMido, karena sebentar lagi pesawat mereka akan meluncur, setelah tenang-tenang nanti baru Kise akan berbicra kepada orangtuanya. AkaKuro dan MuraMido menyanggupi permintaan orangtua Kise.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah sejam berlalu dokter keluar dari ruangan Aomine. Segera Kise menyerbu dokter.

"bagaimana Aominecchi dokter-ssu? Apakah baik?" Tanya Kise panic.

"pasien sudah normal, sebentar lagi obat biusnya akan reda. Tidak ada luka serius, hanya luka lecet-lecet. Besok pasien sudah boleh pulang." Jelas dokter.

"apa kami boleh menjenguknya-ssu?" Tanya Kise lagi.

"tentu, asal tidak mengganggu kenyamanan pasien. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Langsung saja Kise berlari masuk keruangan inap Aomine. Airmata nya kembali menetes melihat sang pujaan hati yang terbaring lemah.

Kise berjalan mendekati Aomine dan duduk dikursi yang disiapkan disamping kasur Aomine. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Aomine dan menangis terisak disana.

"hiks Aominecchi, bangunlah jangan sakit-ssu." Isak tangis Kise kembali terdengar. Ia tak pedul jika teman-teman pelanginya melihatnya menyedihkan seperti ini.

"padahal aku baru saja akan pergi darri hidup Aominecchi, tapi kenapa Aominecchi begini-ssu hikss." Kise menenggelamkan wajah nya yang basah di tangan kekar Aomine yang sedang digenggamnya.

"kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku pirang."

"hikss kalau tidak begitu Aominecchi akan semakin membenciku hikss.. eh?" seolah sadar tadi suara asing menyahutinya. Kise menatap Aomine yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sontak ia melepaskan tangan Aomine dan mundur menjaga jarak, bahunya bergetar seolah takut.

"gomen, aku pulang-ssu."

Saat hendak berbalik sebuah tanagn mengehntikan gerakan Kise. Saat berbalik Kise menatap Aomine yang menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Kise, aku mencintaimu, gomen untuk semuanya, tolong maafkan aku. Aku menyesali semua perbuatan kasarku Kise." Ungkap Aomine tulus.

"Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise heran dan tak percaya.

"aku mencintaimu Kise Ryouta. Aku menyesal mempercayai jalang itu, maukah kau mengulangi nya dari awal bersama ku Ryouta?" Aomine tersenyum tampan.

"hikss hikss Aominecchi hikss" Kise menangis kencang.

Sontak Aomine menarik Kise kepelukannya, ia juga membawa Kise naik keatas kasur inapnya. Sehingga ia lebih leluasa memeluk Kise.

"Ryouta menerimaku atau tidak hm?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada lembut. Sembari ia mengelus surai pirang Kise.

"hikss tentu saja hiks, aku mau menjadi kekasih Aominecchi dan aku mencintai Aominecchi." Kise menjawab dengan masih menangis.

"sudahlah, jangan cengeng lagi." Aomine mengusap airmata Kise, lalu ia mencium Kise dengan lembut, dibibir tentu saja.

"eungghh" Kise mendesah pelan akibat ciuman nakal Aomine.

 **CTAKK**

"itaaii.. apa masalahmu hah?!" Aomine terpaksa melepas ciumannya ketika ada yang menjitak kepalanya dengan keras, dan itu sakit.

"kami masih disini, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sang pelaku sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, jangan lupakan wajah meronanya saat melihat adegan AoKi tadi.

"gomen minnacchi, aku lupa kalian disini-ssu." Kise yang sudah duduk dipinggriran kasur Aomine menunduk malu. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya yang masih disana.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun lain kali perhatikan sikon." Ujar Kuroko datar dengan wajah memerah. Akashi tersenyum samar melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Minechin sudah sadar dan Kisechi ada disini, ayo pulang Shinchin, aku lapar." Murasakibara yang dari tadi diam membuka suaranya merengek ke Midorima.

"apa taka pa kau sendiri disini Kise?" Tanya Midorima ke Kise.

"taka pa Midorimacchi, lagipula besok Aominecchi sudah boleh pulang kan."

"yasudah, kami akan pulang. Besok akan kuurus surat izin kalian, Ryouta, Daiki. Dan ingat jangan aneh-aneh dengan Ryouta, Daiki." Ancam Akashi kepada Aomine.

"iya iya kapten." Jawab Aomine malas.

"Kami pulang dulu, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Pamit Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu Aominecchi tadi minna, sampai jumpa besok." Salam Kise kepada teman-teman pelanginya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Pukul 8 malam, jam besuk dan jam periksa pasien usai. Kini tinggal Kise dan Aomine di kamar inap tersebut.

Kise sedang membukakan jeruk lalu menyuapi Aomine yang sedang duduk bersandai dikepala ranjang.

"sayang, maaf untuk semua nya." Ungkap Aomine membuat Kise berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia pun pindah dari tempat duduk nya menduduki pinggiran kasur Aomine.

"aku sudah memaafkan Aominecchi, jangan bahas itu lagi-ssu." Ujar Kise cemberut sembari memakan jeruk yang tadi ia buka.

"panggil aku dengan nama kecil ku pirang." Suruh Aomine sembari mengecup bibir pout Kise.

"Daikicchi.." ujar Kise malu.

"begitu lebih manis." Aomine memeluk Kise.

"tapi-ssu, kenapa Aominecchi bisa kecelakaan tadi-ssu? Lalu tiba-tiba bilang mencintaku?" Tanya kise penasaran sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran Aomine

"aku mendengar semua rencana hinata, dan soal gossip itu palsu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menyadari aku mencintaimu, aku bilang membencimu karena aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu. Dan maaf untuk ini sayang." Jelas Aomine, ia menatap sudut bibir Kise yang terluka akibat tamparannya tadi pagi.

"aku bersyukur, sebab karena ini Aominecchi jadi menyadari perasaannya padaku-ssu." Kise memegang sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Aomine yang melihat punggung tangan Kise yang lecet teringat akan perlakuannya tadi. Ia kembali menunduk sedih. Tak sanggup melihat Kise. Ia akan teringat perbuatan kasarnya kepada pemuda cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Daikicchi, lupakan semua yang telah terjadi, mari buka lembaran baru-ssu." Ujar Kise lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Aomine, dan menatap Aomine dengan penuh Cinta.

"maaf sayang aku sungguh menyesal." Aomine memegang lebut tangan kanan kise dan mencium perlahan punggung tangan kise yang lecet.

"taka pa Daikicchi, sudah jangan sedih lagi-ssu."

"aku mencintaimu Kise Ryouta."

"aku juga mencintaimu Aomine Daikicchi."

Mereka pun berciuman, namun kali ini hati-hati sebab Aomine tak mau menyaakiti sang kekasih.

Sungguh inilah yang sangat dinantikan kise, dimana hari Aomine mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kise.

.

.

 _Aku mengejarnya dan memperjuangkannya karena aku yakin bahwa dia akan membalas perasaanku suatu hari nanti. Kini pemuda tan itu milikku, hanya milikku. (Kise Ryouta)_

 _Ternyata aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja aku marah ketika milikku disentuh orang lain. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintai pemuda pirang beriris madu itu. (Aomine Daiki)_

 _ **FIN**_

Nah kelar juga :D

Gomen ff nya jelek dang a memuaskan,,

Review 10 keatas bakalan ada sequelnya :D

Monggo review minna, kritik saran diterima :)


End file.
